The way she tears him apart
by frecckkles
Summary: She never saw his face, but she knew how he worked. He didn't care about the other kids at Wammy's House, not even his successors. He hated when someone argued with him or refused to listen. She even knew that her very presence infuriated him because she was able to pick him apart and analyze him in ways no one else could ever do.
1. Chapter 1

**An OC story in 2017? It's more likely than you think.**

 **This is something that I could not get out of my mind, So I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _How could this happen_ , a young woman asked herself as she read the contents of the email. She has been ignoring this email address for months as she studied at university, wanting to focus on her future instead of deal with the people from her past. Apparently, she ignored it for too long because she got a call from Watari telling her to check it. She bit the inside of her cheek as she re-read it.

 _A is dead and B is in prison. How did I not see the signs when I last saw them?_ She was more surprised over A's suicide rather than B's serial killer escapade. She wasn't close to either of them, but she knew them enough that it affected her. She should've done something when she was over there two years ago, but even then she didn't see any signs that pointed in this direction. She knew there was something wrong with B, but he refused her help. _If only I was more persistent! I could've done something to avoid this._ She berated herself, biting on the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood.

She shut her laptop, pushing it to the side so she could lay down fully on her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut, putting her tongue to the spot she just had bitten, trying to keep more blood from entering her mouth. _This is not my fault,_ she thought to herself, trying to calm herself down. _They were not your successors, no the were L's. If anything, this could be his fault since he neglected them so much._ She reasoned, knowing all she was doing was shifting the blame. She never met L, but from what Roger and Watari told her, he was a very paranoid man who never showed his face to anyone besides Watari. A had expressed to her that he was under a lot of stress from being the one to succeed him, that and the fact that B always harassed him about not being enough.

 _There was that sign, but I was so new to the orphanage and just began studying psychology that I completely ignored it._ She groaned, exhausted from having to mentally fight with herself. The deed has been done and she couldn't do anything about it besides move on and help anyone else in need from taking the same actions. _I should probably call Roger or Watari, though. Maybe see if I could come back to check on the other kids._ With that thought, she sat up and picked up her phone, dialing Watari's number first. He picked up on the first two rings.

"Hello, Watari."

* * *

Three weeks later, winter break starts, allowing her enough time to go back to the Wammy House for a month until the next semester started. She told her flatmates about her holiday, all of them being surprised since she never went back home, or even talked about it. They held a small party for her, which she greatly appreciated since it made her forget about why she was going home for a few hours, but the next morning she felt heavy as she boarded the plane.

Roger was waiting for her when she exited the terminal, the same black car they always used whenever going into town. She gave a small frown as she got into the car after putting her luggage in the back of the car, Roger refusing to get out and help her.

"Hello, Roger." She said, keeping the frown on her face. Roger grunted in reply before starting the car and pulling onto the street. She stayed silent after that, knowing that Roger didn't really care much for her already, nor did he care much for any of the kids in the house, but Watari trusted him enough to watch over the lot, so she guessed he was alright.

The drive from the airport was about two hours long since Wammy's House was in the middle of nowhere. She hated that fact, it isolated them from the world, making it hard to adjust whenever they moved away. She kept her blue eyes on the changing scenery as it changed from the city to hillsides. The house itself was hidden on top of a hill, the only way to access it was to drive along a long dirt path.

"L's home." Roger said as they turned onto the dirt road. "He heard about you coming back to check on the kids and decided to come back as well." L came back to the house from time to time, but remained in his room the entire time, but the fact that he came back because of her shocked her. She has only talked to him once and that was to ask if it was okay for her to leave and continue her education elsewhere. He agreed as long as she used an alias and never came back unless it was necessary. She deemed that this was necessary.

"It's not like I'm going to be seeing him anyway, but thanks." She replied, keeping her eyesight out the window. She heard Roger sigh, but was grateful when he didn't say anything else. Instead, the house came into view a few moments later, making her heart swell with nostalgia.

 _Am I really ready to come back? I left because I hated it here, but it also made me into who I am._ She thought to herself, her eyes now trained on the house as it grew closer and closer. Soon, Roger was parking the car and getting out, even taking the extra step to get her luggage from the back. She took her time to exit though, opening the door and slowly standing up, her eyes never leaving the front door.

"Drew's back, Drew's back!" A voice yelled from the inside, the door opening and Linda stood there with a wide smile on her face. Drew couldn't help but smile as the girl ran towards her, throwing her small arms around her neck. "You're back!" Linda said as she hugged Drew.

"Just for a month, but yes." Drew said, hugging the young girl back. When she let the girl go, several other arms wrapped around her. She let out a noise of surprise, but tried her best to hug the arms back, not being able to see the faces of who they belong to.

"Alright, alright, you demons, let go of her." Roger barked as he walked past them with her luggage. The kids complied, taking a step back and letting her compose herself. Standing there was five children counting Linda.

"Xavier, Arlene, Lissie, and Wyre, you guys have gotten so big!" She gushed out as she took in their appearances. Xavier smiled smugly at her, standing there in all of his eleven year old glory. His dark brown hair was longer and his green eyes shone with admiration as he looked at her.

"I knew you would come back." He said to her, earning a small chuckle from her.

"Nuh-huh, you cried like a baby when she left and said she would forget about us." Arlene interjected, jabbing a finger at him. She was ten and had a personality as fierce as her red hair. Her light brown eyes turned gold in the sunlight as she glared at Xavier.

"Do we have to fight?" Lissie whined before Xavier could say something back. She was twin, having the same red hair and brown eyes. She was more passive than her twin, often having to stop them from fighting.

Drew's eyes focused on the last girl, a six year old named Wyre. She looked a lot like Drew with short blond hair and bright blue eyes, but she hardly said anything. Instead, she just gave Drew a wide smile, showing that three of her baby teeth were missing.

"You're right, Lissie, there shouldn't be any fighting." Drew said, eyeing Xavier and Arlene who were currently sticking their tongues out at each other. This made the older woman sigh inwardly before she began to look around. There were a bunch of children who stayed at Wammy's House, but a lot of them stayed in doors most of the time. She felt eyes staring at her, quickly she looked up towards the second floor just in time to see one of the curtains move.

 _L,_ she thought. It unnerved her that he could've been staring at her, making her remember that he came back because she did. _Is he going to yell at me for coming back?_ She chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Drew, Drew!" Linda snapped trying to get her attention. She peered down at the girl, her blond hair in pigtails and brown eyes staring at her. "We should go inside now, Watari said lunch will be ready soon!" Drew nodded, allowing Linda to take her hand and lead her inside. Her nerves going haywire as soon as she stepped into the house.

* * *

Watari had greeted her as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. She gave him a hug and asked if he needed any help with lunch, to which he agreed to. So she began to peel potatoes as Watari worked on the carrots.

"How was university?" Watari asked, dropping a carrot into the bowl next to him. Drew refused to glance at him as she continued peeling her potato.

"Busy, thank goodness for breaks." She said, finishing the potato and putting into the bowl next to her. Watari nodded.

"Agreed, we are happy to have you back." He said, but the emotion didn't seem to reach his voice. _L's mad I'm back,_ she gulped. She wanted to talk to Watari, but she knew L had cameras set up somewhere within the kitchen, she also didn't put it past him to install mics. She inwardly frowned, _like a prison just as I remember._

"I'm glad to be back, I've missed it here. University didn't have your delicious home-cooked meals." This made Watari smile.

"You know I cook only on occasion, but we gave the cook the day off today so I could cook the meals." He finished the last carrot, putting it into the bowl. Next he began to work on peeling cabbage. She was almost done with the potatoes, the bowl almost over-filling with them.

"Roger told me L is home, as well. From what I remember, it's his first time in four years. What a coincidence that we both came home around the same time." She said, not hiding the obvious bitterness in her voice. Watari's actions faltered, letting her know that he caught where she was going.

"Well, it's almost Christmas and he wanted to spend it here this holiday." _Liar, L doesn't care for holidays_ , she thought knowing better than to voice it. Watari was about to reply when his cell phone started ringing. He checked the ID and picked up.

"Yes?" He said, his eyes darting towards her. "Alright, I'll send her right up." He said before shutting his phone. He turned fully to her, his eyes boring into hers. "L wishes to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay, I know I took forever to bring you just the second chapter. I'm not even that too happy with this one, but I'm gonna keep on pushing! To those who enjoyed the first chapter and commented, thank you! You guys honestly are the reason why I even kept trying to write this. Big, big heart emojis to you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Normally, she is the type to head on into danger without looking back, yet here she was cowering at L's door refusing to knock. She has raised her fist several times, tell herself that this would be the time she could do it, but everytime she just lowered it again and cursed at herself. The fact that after years of hearing about him, only hearing his voice once, and not knowing what he looks like at all made her fearful of him. He was an enigma, one that her psychiatric training won't be able to crack within the first meeting. _I bet he can hear me trying to psych myself up out here and is waiting out of amusement,_ she thinks once again raising her fist. This will be the time!

And it is. Three short knocks on the white door is met with a muffled 'come in' and shuffling from the inside. Fear shoots down her spine as her hand trembles towards the doorknob. This is the moment of truth. The moment she sees who L really is! With that, she grasps and turns the doorknob, slowly creaking the door open.

Darkness welcomes her, the only light coming from a computer screen sitting in the corner on a desk. It faces her so all she could see is a hunched silhouette of the man who bears the title of the world's greatest detective. The light shows disarrayed hair, probably black since it blends into the darkness so well, a white wrinkled t-shirt and flashes of pale skin. Seems like the dark has sapped all color out of him, keeping only enough to not mistake him for a ghost. He stays turned around, not moving as she fully steps inside. There's tapping on the computer, but she can't see what is going on the screen aside that some writer must be open. She gulps, trying to calm her nerves.

"It took you roughly fifteen minutes to knock on that door, which is shorter than I thought you were going to take." His voice is smooth and even, yet no emotion is there. She expected him to be like this, most recluse characters were rather antisocial and allow themselves to show few emotions. She scowls, her eyes still not adjusted to the darkness of the room. She can make out nothing aside from him and the entrance due to the light coming from the hallway. Those lights were as dim as possible already, so it didn't help much. "Though I would take a century if I got to meet the world's greatest detective as well." _Who does this guy think he is? Just because he has some great title doesn't mean he can be an asshole,_ she scoffs not bothering to entertain him.

"Trust me, I wouldn't meet you if I was given the choice. Especially if this is how you're going to create your first impression." She wants to sit on the floor since a sofa is not present. She was already tired from the day itself, she did not need to exhaust herself more by having to deal with anger. He turns his head a little bit, side-eyeing her. His features are still unrecognizable, but she did notice something dark underneath his eyes. Perhaps they were just shadows from his unruly hair. Quick as he looked, his attention went back to the computer screen.

"Showing hostility is also a bad first impression, perhaps you should watch yourself before worrying about me. In fact, listening to yourself even seems hard for you to do, no wonder you were not able to listen to me when I said that you are not welcome back here." A little anger poked out through his voice, but his body language stayed the same. His hand raises off his keyboard and goes to his face, stopping where his lip area would be. Why won't he turn around and face her?

"Watari told me it was fine to come back for a month, so if anything go talk to him if you want to bitch about me returning." She huffs, now sitting on the floor, legs criss-crossed. He heard her movement and once again side-eyed her before returning his attention to his screen. A sigh escapes him, she watches as his shoulders rise slightly for a moment before he releases the breath. It's loud and agitating to the blonde on the floor. Finally, he closes his computer, drowning them both in the dark. A moment passes and she hears rustling, fear once again taking complete hold of her as she imagined him nearing her without her knowing. Just as she was about to call out a light turns on. A tall lamp on the side of the desk shone, the area surrounding it now visible to her, not only that but the man she loathes as well.

She had to stop herself from gasping by bringing a had to her mouth. He looked sickly and broken. His dark hair was shaggy and covered his eyes mostly, but she could tell that they were also dark. Underneath his eyes were the darkest circles she has ever seen, they stuck out on his white face. He mouth was frowning in displeasure at being able to see her as well, or perhaps because his shoulders were causing him a lot of pain. He was hunched over a bit, his hands now in his pocket and one of his feet scratching the other leg.

"But still, you came back after knowing the agreement." He's mumbling now, but she's able to hear. He seems deep in thought as his beady eyes stare at her like he can see into her soul. She crosses her arms in hopes that that might be able to block his stare, but it does nothing. "What is your reason for returning anyway? Watari told me it was because you wanted to check up on the children, but why now? The death of A happened months ago, they all are fine." The monotone voice is the thing that truly bothered her about him, not the disinterested look or the off-putting stance. She felt anger swell in her chest as he claims the kids being fine. Maybe on the outside, but death, especially if they are not used to it, is something that every kid has trouble dealing with. She glares, her blue eyes screaming at him.

"Because," she starts, her voice cold, "I am the one who studies kids and knows that a few months does not mean that they are fine. I want to check up on them and diagnose whatever I can before it's too late." _Again_ , she add silently. Perhaps the reason for her return is for her to deal with A's death, not the children. She blamed herself for not noticing any of the signs and hates the thought that perhaps kids here were feeling the same thing but had not outlet. She will be the outlet they need! "So, I will be staying. It's only for a month, I'm sure you will be gone by the week's end anyway."

He stays silent, his eyes never moving from her. She wants to believe that he is some owl hybrid and not a human being. Moments pass as he stares, before bringing his thumb to her mouth and playing with his lip slightly, his other hand still deep in his pocket.

"Okay, I will let you stay." He draws out finally, looking away from her for the first time and turning his stare to his shut laptop. "But you must put in work while here. Even after analyzing the psyche of the children, you must help around the manor and behave as a worker and not a guest." _What an odd request_ , she muses but nods her head.

"Alright fine. After the month is up I will be gone and out of your hair for the rest of our lives hopefully." With this, she stands up once again. He doesn't say anything, instead turning his back to her and returning to his abandoned chair. He opens his laptop and puts in some password. She assumes that the conversation is done when she hears him typing and turns towards the door, not wanting to spend another moment in his presence.

 _He goes from argumentative to plain silence within seconds. Maybe I am dealing with some bipolar disorder with him, but that's just being stereotypical with these assumptions. Though he is an asshole overall._ Just as she enters the hall again, she hears his voice.

"Drew?" He calls, turning around slightly in his chair. She peaks her head in, a frown on her face.

"Yes?" She asks, her voice tense. That is this she notices the way he is sitting. His bare feet are on the seat, his knees pointing outwards and his hands were on his knees. He seems to be crouching, looking uncomfortable and a hazard to himself if he was to fall out of the chair. Her face twists in confusion, but he seems to ignore it.

"Close the door when you exit." With that, he turns around once again and starts to type at the computer. She glares, but does indeed close the door like he so politely ordered. She breathes out a breathe as she walks down the hall and away from the door.

 _What a fucking weirdo._

* * *

Days pass and she has been working non-stop. She rubs her eyes as she sits at a small desk, her laptop screen glaring at her. She had just finished a session with Arlene. The girl was constant sass and left no room for Drew to actually make an analysis. She leans back in her chair and sighs.

There were a lot of kids that stay at Wammy's House. Not all of them were gifted like L, but they were all pretty well-educated. Of course, some of them were insanely gifted. These were the children that grew up to be famous scientist, zoologist, or even explosive technicians. She was not one of those children.

Drew grew up in the Wammy House, but didn't start taking interest in psychology until she was 16. She tries her best, but is nowhere qualified for the best psychologist trophy. Though, with enough work and dedication, maybe she could reach the top five best. Now that would make her entire life.

Knocking grabs her attention and Watari is standing at the threshold with a plate in his hand. She beckons him inside with her hand, sitting up right and place a pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"I thought you would like some lunch since Arlene made you go overtime." He places the plate on her desk. A turkey club sandwich and fries rested on it, making her stomach cry out. She pats it sheepishly.

"I guess I did forget to eat. Thank you, Watari." She smiles, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. The flavor was delicious, but then again all the dishes here were the best she had ever tasted.

"I know it's not my place to tell you what to do, but I would like to suggest that you take a break." He gives her a worried look, one that has been directed at her too many times.

"I would love that, trust me." She swallows. "But, I only have a month to have everything in order or else the Warden will get his panties in a twist, again." Watari frowns at her new nickname for L, but nods.

"I see, well hopefully everything sorts out for you. Would you like me to send the next person to you?" Like water on his back. Watari always held a grandfatherly aura around him, one that made her comforted with just his presence. She nods at his question, picking up a paper with several names written neatly on it.

"If you could send in Near or Mello please that would be great!" He bows and exits the room. She takes the small time she has to scarf down the rest of her sandwich and fries. It tastes heavenly and is gone all too she wipes her hands on her jeans due to not having any napkins, a small knock comes from her door. She glances to see a tiny white-haired child standing there.

"Ah, you must be Near! Come on in, come on in. You can sit in that chair." She smiles and points at a maroon leather chair a few feet away from the desk. Near does not say anything but complies. His eyes are owlish, somewhat reminding her of L's. She ignores that thought, pulling out her notebook from a drawer.

"Due to some problems, I am not able to have your full file. Would you tell me your age?" She asks, making a section on her notepad for bio questions. The kid just stares, quiet and unmoving for a time. It unnerves her a bit, but this wouldn't be the first silent kid she had to deal with.

"We'll get back to that!" She laughs, though it is forced. "How about you tell me something else about yourself? It can be anything!" Again she is met with silence. She writes something on her notepad before letting out a small sigh. She once read that if a child is having a hard time giving information or connecting with the psychologist, a bonding activity can help with that. Most activities were simple and involved playing with toys meant for toddlers. Perhaps she could try it out, it wouldn't hurt.

"We can just skip the talking entirely. Would you rather play with some blocks?" A nod, small and took her a moment to recognize it as one. She smiles, relieved that he had answered her on something. She gets up and moves to a suitcase in the corner of the room. This is where she kept books and several toys for children. She digs out a bag of blocks and moves to the middle of the carpet, beckoning Near as she dumps the blocks onto the floor. The small boy takes a moment but moves to crouch on the floor in front her, picking up a block.

 _Hopefully I'll be able to get through to this kid, or any others that are having trouble with communication. Get to them before they turn out like L._


End file.
